LA APARICION DEL PADRE DE ZERO
by maty aritha y bluekeila
Summary: UNA EXTRAÑA HISTORIA FUERA DE LO COMUN EN DONDE DESCUBRIREMOS EL SECRETO QUE GUARDA KARMIN SOBRE ZERO Y QUE TIENE QUE VER EL REY VAMPIRO EN ELLO,LA APARICION DE UN EXTRAÑO DIARIO INICIA TODO
1. LA APARICION DEL PADRE DE ZERO PARTE 1

Hola aquí escribo por primera vez un fanfiction maty aritha gracias por motivarme a escribir… recuerden la serie vampire kigh no es mia pero si este escrito que espero que sea de su agrado ya que esta es la primera vez de muchas que espero escribir .

Ahora los invito a leer esta aventura se trata de la aparición de el padre de zero será divertida y fuera de lo usual, ya que todos sabemos como es zero pero imaginence a su papa y con esta reflexión los dejo porfis comenten chido y eso te lo digo a ti maty aritha. Que por cierto es una colaboradora ya que ella me motivó a realizar este proyecto que espero sea de su agrado de antemano perdón por mi ortografía, eso si el padre de mi zero es súper guapo (en realidad es idéntico a el pero con el pelo largo)

LA APERECION DEL PADRE DE ZERO

Después de que Yuky se fuera con Kaname, Zero anduvo muy triste un tiempo y decidió ir de paseo a su hogar ya que el no había ido desde que sus padres fueron asesinados por la terrible Stsuka, el aunque anduvo investigando nunca supo los motivos reales que la motivaron a ser es horrendo crimen. Dejando eso de lado y con la tristeza de que otra persona en su vida lo había abandonado y arto de que siempre las personas que el mas quieren terminaban alejándose de el.

Al llegar a su antigua casa (recordando que su familia vivía en las cercanías de un bosque) vio algo que nunca había visto en la habitación de su difunta madre aunque el iba seguido jamás hasta ahora había visto un libro grueso, viejo , polvoriento con un olor especial a un perfume de violetas que solo el recordaba que su madre tenia ese peculiar olor(mas adelante descubriremos de donde proviene este olor). A zero sin darse cuenta y observando cada milímetro de la casa se le paso el dia que según seria el mas triste de su vida y deseando que ese día solo fuera una pesadilla (pero lo que Zero no sabia era que su pesadilla apenas comenzaba y todo por ese chingado libro) al descubrir que ya eran altas horas de la noche se acuerda y sale corriendo a la academia cross a cumplir con su deber y se lleva por error ese peculiar diario en el cual descubrirá orrendas verdades que han sido ocultas por su misteriosa madre y gran verdad se descubrirá

Al llegar a la academia y sin dejar el libro que portaba en su mano y para su desdicha se tropieza con una asquerosa sanguijuela llamado Takuma que para desdicha de Zero este conoce a la perfeccion el mundo donde hay mas vampiros y le dio el aroma peculiar de su hogar y en este singular personaje miles de cosas atravesaron su mente pero solo una salio de hermosos labios

Takuma: reina KARMIN!...

Zero: a este loco que le pasa… mejor me voy antes de que se me pegue mas lo vampiro y tarado que es

Takuma nunca se había fijado en el físico de Zero hasta que le dijo tarado se dio cuenta del peculiar parecido a Ero.

HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS

ZERO: por que tan corto

Blukeila: es para emocionarlos

Maty aritha eres bien mala ,yo te dije que escribieras mas

Blukeila : no soy mala solo realista , si veo que no les gusta mi historia no voy a estar como otras (viendo enoja a maty)de taradas escribiendo y escribiendo como idiota

Maty aritha yo no soy ninguna tarada ni idiota Keila!

Bluekeilia bububububu tu nomas me dices asi cuando te enjas con migo

Zero que locas no me estrañaria que fueran vampirezas

Autoras: como nos llamastes vampiro asqueroso ya pagaras en este fi ujajajajajajaj

Zero es mejor que ni me meta con su pleito , asta la próxima con este fic algo extraño no se pero siento que estas dos locas algo me van a hacer malo en este fic pero ha de ser mi imaginación

Autoras :NO SOMOS LOCAS ¡!

Zero asta la próxima amigos y sigan disfrutando de este fic

Zero como dijeron que se llamaba este fic

Maty aritha (sacando la lengua) no te voy a decir

Zero que infantil mejor le pregunto a la mas madura y no al clon de Cross

Maty aritha como me llamaste vuélvelo a repetir y sufrirás

Zero no nada que eres muy linda

Maty aritha garacias tu tambien eres lindo

Zero :hay dios que autoestima bueno Keila

Bluekeila otro que esta enojado con migo no te dire nada miserable maldito Zero eres como tu nombre zero pero a la izquierda

Zero mejor dejo en paz estas locas antes de que me enoloquescan están peor que cross y los vampiros.

Finnnn según yo porfas comenten o estas locas no continuaran esta tortura perdón quise decir historia jajjaaj.


	2. LA APARECION DEL PADRE DE ZERO PARTE2

La aparición de padre de Zero segunda parte

En anterior capitulo recordemos lo que paso

Takuma nunca se había fijado en el físico de Zero hasta que le dijo tarado ¡! (como si nunca los hubiera ofendido pero asta este momento se dio cuenta )se dio cuenta del peculiar parecido a Ero.

Después de terminar de dialogar con Takuma (de que manera) y al termino de su ronda y sin ganas de ir a vigilar a sus pequeñas sanguijueleras se dirigió a su habitación dejándole dicho a yagari que estaba cansado de su largo viaje de investigación a según el pero todos sabemos a donde fue como Yagari que sabe por que se fue.

Después de dormir largas horas triste por su amor perdido (yuky) se dio cuenta que por error se trajo el viejo libro y decidió abrirlo y saber que tiene pero lo dejo para después ya que tenia que reportarse con Cross ,ya que yagari le dijo que Cross quería verlo y que tenia que reportarse con el. Zero sabia que ese Cross algo le iba a decir para hacerlo enojar pero el nunca pensó la noticia doble que le tenia camino y camino y cada paso sabia que tenia que controlar su furia con ese Cross que quien sabe por que le chispaba los nervios por actuar tan infantilmente ya que le gustaba convivir con esas mugrientas sanguijuelas pero bueno dejando eso de lado y sin darse cuenta por mentalizar el de no enojarse con Cross llego a la puerta de la dirección toco a la puerta y ahí estaba el director sentado en su escritorio, Zero seguía pensando en que le iba a decir ya que lo había mandado a llamar pero esta vez seria un poco mas comprensible con Cross.

Cross: Zero te mande a llamar para darte una buena noticia yuky como sabes es la prometida de kaname y me conto por teléfono que se va a casar. La otra noticia es que hay una nueva alumna

Zero en su mente que no diga de clase nocturna, que no diga de clase nocturna, que no diga de clase nocturna.

Cross: déjame decirte que esta alumna nueva es especial ya que es hija del rey vampiro

Zero hija de kaname tan pronto! Y Yuki debe de estar adolorida (y lo deciar y pedirlo en la mente no me sale ya que todo resulta al revés, ese kaname no perdió el tiempo tonta sanguijuela)

Cross: no es hija de kaname como se te ocurre

(Zero en realidad como es su costumbre no le hizo el menor caso) asta que dijo que era mas o menos de su edad y que tenia que mostrarle las instalaciones del colegio

Zero: ¡ahora soy pilmama!... ¡que esa chica no se puede cuidar arreglárselas solas, que tan tarados son los vampiros!...

HASTA AQUÍ POR AHORA SIGAMOS DISFRUTANDO DE ESTAS AVENTURAS ASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS Y SORRY POR SER TAN CORTA PERO ADIOSIN

Blue Keila: donde esta Zero se fue sin decir adiós

Maty aritha: amor¡¿ donde estas Zerito?!...

Atrás de un muro

Zero: ni de loco voy a responderle… ya vi la historia de hoy me pusieron de pilmama y no quiero saber lo que me harán estas dos tipas espero que la que voy a cuidar no sea asi

Cross : hijitas queridas que hacen

Maty arita da una patada estilo karateca diciendo no soy tu hija!"!

Bluekeila :tarado que se cree maty a de ser un violador aléjate de el

Maty aritha eso intento pero no me deja de abrazar

Bluekeila :tarado deja a mi hermanita en paz y le da unas buenas patada

Cross no soy un violador déjenme par de montoneras bububububu

Zero huyy de lo que me salve espero que esto me sirva y en el próximo capitulo no me maltraten tanto asta la próxima con la aparición de mi padre que loco titulo de que tratara la historia hablare con las autoras loquitas ya que dejen de masacrar a Cross,.

Zero ya verán con que la aparecion de mi padre ni pistas tengo de lo que traman y de lo que me va a pasar solo tengo este viejo libro y quieren que sea adivino

Maty aritha que bueno que Zero es un joven moderno de los que no leen no crees Bluekeila, le dimos las respuestas en el diario de su madre y el ni se le pasa por la cabecita de vampirito que tiene

Bluekeila espero que ya lo lea o pasaran siglos asta que se entere le decimos

Maty aritha no tiene que leerlo

Bluekeila se va a enojar

Maty aritha pues que se enoje no le tengo miedo a el ni a nadie todavía no nace el ser que me de miedo ujajajaja y si me hace algo pagara con su vida bueno al menos en este fic

Bluekeila pongan bonitos comentarios y lamento que hayan leído esta pelea prometemos ser menos violentas….=)

Fin o eso creo…..


	3. LA APARICION DEL PADRE DE ZERO PARTE 3

Maty arita volvi soy la mas hermosa e inteligente de

Bluekeila cállate y continuemos la historia cheque tus anteriores historias y son un asco no tienen fin subiste 11 historias y no has terminado ni una

Maty arita lo siento

Bluekeila que bueno que estoy aquí para ayudarte me dejaste super emocionada con la historia zero y su nuevo amor y con lo que pusiste termine con cara de que onda con ella y luego vi que habias actualizado mi nuevo padre y termine con infarto Yagari quedandoce con el rey vampiro que onda si no llego los pocos que te escriben terminarían suicidandoce por tu culpa

Maty arita lo siento

Bluekeila mas lo siento yo que lo tuve que leer para que no tenga fin lo de zero y su nuevo amor sabes cuantas horas pase emocionándome y leyendo tienes buenos ficss pero tu inmadurez deja mucho que deciar

Maty arita ya olvídalo continuemos con la historia

LA APARECION DEL PADRE DEL ZERO 3 PARTE

Zero: ¡ahora soy pilmama!... ¡que esa chica no se puede cuidar arreglárselas solas, que tan tarados son los vampiros!...

Cross: si como te iba diciendo va a llegar mañana a la academia y también quiero decirte que yuky nos invito como su adoptiva familia a su boda

Zero lo segundo que me dijo no me importa para ese entonces estaría muy lejos de esta academia pero lo primero si cuando recogeré a la mocosa y donde

Cross: quiero que vengas a la dirección mañana ella te va estar esperando va venir acompañada de su padre ya que el insistió venir a dejarla ya que es su princesita por ello te voy a encargar que la acompañes en todo momento y seas su sombras así que por las circunstancias actuales serás trasladado a la clase nocturna

Zero :NO! ESTAS LOCO COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE YO

Cross: ya se lo que piensas pero eres el único perfecto para este trabajito además te daré un premio a cambio de este favor

Zero: ni loco no estoy tan desquiciado

Cross : tu regalito será que

Zero: que el novio de la princesita o violar a la dulce princesa

Cross: no déjame terminar siempre te alteras y no me dejas terminar la oración

Zero: no me niego ( y sin dejar hablar al director Cross se fue muy enojado pensando … ya lo sabia me haría enfadar de nuevo por eso no me gusta visitarlo)

Cross : no me dejo explicar cual seria el regalito pero bueno ese niño siempre es así de mal educado

Cross: si le digo lo que dijo capas el rey se enojaría y lo mataría.

Zero: estoy de un humor de los mil mejor me voy a mi habitación

De camino a su habitación le rezumbó en su mente la boda de yuky y antes de que se pusiera triste de nuevo se acordó de aquel libro sucio y polvoriento que tenia semanas en su buro ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer que ni tiempo le había dado de leerlo.

Y cuando tenia el libro en su mano se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormido sin leer la primera pagina.

Al despertar vio que ya era de día y que iba a llegar tarde a clases si no se daba prisa así que se dirigió a la dirección

Maty aritha: se ve que mi Zero es como Blue Keila no lee y súper despistada

Blue Keila: yo que

Maty aritha: nada solo doy una crítica constructiva

Blue Keila: que bueno déjame decirte que este capitulo es un poco más largo que otros pero esta emocionante creo que ya no aguanto decirles el siguiente capitulo pero no puedo decirles maty aritha déjame decirles un adelanto

Kaname: hay dulce keila espérate ya todo se dara todo a su tiempo.

Kaname: la vida es como un juego de ajedrez.

Maty arita: todo con calma Bluekeila y que aburrido Kaname


	4. LA APARICION DEL PADRE DE ZERO PARTE 4

LA APARECION DEL PADRE DE ZERO

Y cuando tenia el libro en su mano se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormido sin leer la primera pagina.

Al despertar vio que ya era de día y que iba a llegar tarde a clases si no se daba prisa así que se dirigió a la dirección

Cross: hay este Zero se volvió a quedar dormido no se preocupe rey _ este Zero la va a cuidar

Rey Ero: y por que llega tarde no le informo de mi

Cross: si le dije pero era es un joven y tiene muchos problemas

Kary: estoy aburrida, cuando llega Zerco

Cross: es Zero

Kary: bueno pero

Zero: ya llegue es tarde (agitado)

Kary: no… pero me da gusto conocerte

Zero: tú eres la princesa…

Kary: si pero no me digas así me llamo Kary, vas a enseñar de favor la academia

Zero: si y perdón por la tardanza

Ero: no hay problema es un gusto en conocerte. Bueno me voy por que tengo compromisos que hacer y veo que eres un buen vampiro

Zero que!

Ero: bueno asta luego

Zero: estúpido vampiro….

Kary: no le digas así a mi papá

Zero: si como digas, y acompañarme

Kary: esta bien. Eres un amargado…

Zero: que te importa y sigue caminando

Kary: ¡umhhhmmmm!... que gruñon

Bluekeila: bueno aquí termina este episodio y el malo de Zero aun no lee el libro

Maty arita : es que es un idiota jóvenes de hoy que no les gusta leer

Bluekeila: si en eso te doy la razón pero ya no aguanto bububub ya quiero que lea el libro y sepa la verdad escondida …

Matyaritha: como ya te dijo kaname espérate no te impacientes …

Ero: umh … par de impacientes dejen de estar queriendo decir que va a pasar es un secreto muy pronto sabran que intención tengo y todo

Maty aritha cállate y a ti quien te invito a nuestra discusión

Blue keila: yo lo invite para que diera adelantos

Maty aritha : no puedo creer que seas tan impaciente tengo problemas pero aun estoy aquí

Por que yo cree esta cuenta

Blue keila :pero también la tienes muy abandonada si no actualizas te la quitare}

Maty aritha : prometo actualizar pero denme ideas el nuevo amor y mi nuevo padre no morirán como ninguna de mis historias prometo actualizar asta la próxima en este sitio nos veremos

Por cierto yo actualizare los fines de semana y tu Blue keila cuando

Blue keila: cuando tenga tiempo y ahora tengo sueñito y para imaginar necesito soñar y dormir asi que hasta luego =)

Maty aritha yo no tengo sueño seguire viendo fics mis favoritos como los de Sara y Zoro,Alejandra 95 y el de Yui-Kamui-Shion y un saludote a Pao chan 200 y a leidihuchiha que a mirado mis fics gracias amigas por darme tardes de diversión.


	5. LA APARICION DEL PADRE DE ZERO PARTE 5

Un salúdote por inspirarme y entretenerme en mis horas de insomnio a esto es para ustedes

Sara y Zoro,Alejandra 95 y el de Yui-Kamui-Shion ,Pao chan 200 y a leidihuchiha que a mirado mis fics gracias amigas por darme tardes de diversión como noches .

Lamento que los anteriores episodios sean tan cortos es que nada mas subía y no me fijaba como quedaba en un ordenador pero me di cuenta pero prometo que los siguientes episodios será mas largos mil disculpa a todos

Maty aritha :En el anterior episodio

Blue keila que dramática cállate y que siga el episodio que no aguanto la emosion por decir o escribir que va a pasar

Aclaración vampire King no es mío solo la trama de esta historia

previamente

Zero: que te importa y sigue caminando

Kary: ¡umhhhmmmm!... que gruñon

LA APARICION DEL PADRE DE ZERO PARTE 5

Al ir caminando por los pasillos de la academia Cross en compañía de la odiosa princesita kary según Zero se volvió a acordar de que no había leído aquel libro y le empezó toda la mañana y tarde en querer saber que contenía adentro o mejor dicho que decía kary lo veía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos y algo anti sociable ya que no dijo nada en todo el camino y todo lo que decía era esta es la sala de música, la biblioteca, la sala de estar ( parecía grabadora o guía de viaje o a un peor por su lúgubre mirada)

Zero: este es tu salón tu vas un año menor que yo así que es este yo voy a ese salón. Princesita no necesitas que te presente o algo mas

Kary: por que eres así conmigo que te he hecho

Zero: nada tu existencia afecta mi día así que solo me desquito con quien tubo la culpa no somos amigos, ni compañeros ni nada tu le dices a tu papi que todo va bien y no te meterás en problemas no me hables no me persigas y otra no te me acerques viendo que entiendes todo ira perfecto y me podre ir pronto de aquí y si te dicen algunos rumores aísles cazo

Kary: que gruñón eres, por que no quieres ser mi amigo si el director dijo

Zero:(interrumpió) el director yo no estoy tan loco para ser tu amigo no somos nada solo aparentaremos… si entiendes eso no habrá problemas

Kary: no seas así yo creí que podíamos ser

Zero no somos nada solo por tu culpa me mandaron a estas horribles clases

Kary: si quieres hablo con el director para que nos transfiera a la mañana

Zero: querrás decir yo me transfiero tu te quedas entiendes tu solo eres mi trabajo…

Kary: a si ya entiendo… entonces me voy a clases

Kary entro y todos los de su salón incluyendo a El maestro se inclinaron y Zero se fue a su salón sin darse cuenta al llegar a su salón No dijo nada y se sentó, luego llegaron los demás vampiros que se quedaron admirados al ver a Zero sentado. hasta que Chiki se le ocurrió hablarle.

Chiki: Zero que haces aquí!...

Zero: sentado no ves

Chiki: ya lo se te estoy viendo

Zero: entonces no hagas preguntas tontas

Chiki: eres tan insoportable como siempre…

Zero: no importa y por que ya me molestaste me voy a ir dile al maestro y kary que me voy…

Chiki: pero…(interrumpió)

Zero: adiós

Zero sin mas se dirigió a su habitación y se llevo consigo el diario dirigiéndose a la caballería en donde se encontraba un caballo llamado Lily y al acostarse empezó a leer sus paginas y lo mas raro es que tenia en la pasta decía karmin y olía a una fragancia que al leerlo y hojearlo quedaba impregnada en las manos de Zero y eso que ese libro se veía viejo para no decir antiguedad…

En el anterior capitulo:

Zero sin mas se dirigió a su habitación y se llevo consigo el diario dirigiéndose a la caballería en donde se encontraba un caballo llamado Lily y al acostarse empezó a leer sus paginas y lo mas raro es que tenia en la pasta decía karmin y olía a una fragancia que al leerlo y hojearlo quedaba impregnada en las manos de Zero y eso que ese libro se veía viejo para no decir antigüedad…

Zero no podía creer que ese libro aunque era viejo el que lo tocara y hojeara quedaba impregnado con esa fragancia y solo lo había hojeado una pagina y para colmo faltaba que alguien viniera a regañarlo por saltarse las clases y dejar a la princesita sola pero sabia Zero que el estar en ese salón seria un desastre ya que desde que lo vieron le mostraban una cara de desagrado y era obvio que no lo querían ahí así que se fue para no causar molestias para su persona principalmente.

En el salón de Zero" donde debiera estar Zero" (entre paréntesis muy grandes ya que no esta) el maestro entro al salón después de que el director Cross le informo que Zero estaría en su clase.

El maestro (vampiro) recorrió con su mirada el salón de clase y noto que en donde debía estar Zero estaba vacío lo cual empezó a gritar a chiki, seirein, akatsuki, ruka y rima en donde está Zero y por supuesto el maestro salió echando chispas en donde estaba Zero intentando leer el primer párrafo del libro claro esta .

Al salir de su clase encontró a Zero lo más profundamente dormido ya que el aroma de ese libro lo reconfortaba y sentía unas inmensas ganas de dormir en cierta manera sitio una conexión muy familiar

El maestro empezó a gritar como urraca (así llamamos a los maestros, perdón de antemano si lo sean buenos maestros)(arriba la docencia no sean antipedagógicos con sus alumnos )

Siguiendo con el rumbo de la historia el maestro siguió rezando y rezando (en nuestro grupo de amigos rezar= parlotear perdón a los creyentes.) sin que nadie le hiciera el menor de los casos

Luego de un rato por fin el maestro encontró a Zero durmiente (aclaro no lo había encontrado antes, por eso gritaba y gritaba)

Al llegar a la caballeriza lo encontró pacíficamente dormido

Pero al mismo tiempo le dio lastima el pequeño cachorro ya que este conocía su historia

Cuando el maestro lo tomo en sus brazos como un pequeño bebe detecto que tenia impregnado un olor conocido para el

Y lo llevo a su nueva habitación que esta en el dormitorio luna

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta en donde estaba yo diría que era su peor pesadilla pero no su peor ya que lo peor apenas va comenzar.

Asta aquí por ahora…

Blue Keila: por que ese Zero no lee todo otra vez dormido esto no es justo

Maty aritha: así es este personaje si quieres una persona más despierta elige a Goku

Blue Keila: lo voy a matar si no lees el chingado diario

Zero: no tengo ganas de leer y ahora no lo leo tu no me mandas síguele y te dejo botado el fic

Maty aritha: lo siento amor es que Keilita es un poco impaciente pero sabremos por que no lo hace, y por cierto donde esta el diario

Zero maldición! Ese maestro lo deje botado en la caballería espero que no lo halla agarrado

Capitulo 7

Maty aritha: hay llamaron a mi Zero bebe

Blue Keila: cállate que esta cerca y no se valla a molestar y no vaya a ser que ya no quiera seguir con este proyecto

Maty aritha que tonta eres lo obligamos

Autora: si es cierto ujajajajajajajaja

Zero: estaré a tanto esas locas algo traman mientras averiguo de que se trata esto y encuentro mi diario que empiece este tormento

En el capitulo anterior

Cuando el maestro lo tomo en sus brazos como un pequeño bebe detecto que tenia impregnado un olor conocido para el

Y lo llevo a su nueva habitación que esta en el dormitorio luna (aunque Zero no se allá cambiado a un)

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta en donde estaba yo diría que era su peor pesadilla pero no su peor ya que lo peor apenas va comenzara.

Al despertar Zero detecto que no tenia la antigüedad y salió corriendo a buscarla ,entro corriendo al la caballería asustando a Lily ,ufff pensó Zero aquí esta encontrando el diario en los pies de Lily

Zero ahora el problema será donde leer mi diario ya que siempre me interrumpen o si no me quedo dormido debe de ser un lugar incomodo para mi para que no me duerma y a la vez silencioso para poderme concentrar ya se iré a la habitación en la que despertó se me hace que Cross fue el que me coloco dormido en esa habitación aunque para mi gusto esta muy grande y de un color muy feo. Bueno no importa mientras pueda leer esto y no me duerma con este estúpido aroma.

Zero apenas iba a esa habitación fea cuando se topo con la princesita enojada y en el pasillo de la habitación luna en donde todos se dieron cuenta que Kary estaba reclandole a zero y los que se enteraron fue chiki, seirein y akatsuki ya que oyeron a la princesita gritar y parlotearle a zero

Zero déjame en paz yo no soy tu hermano o algo asi

Kary en esos moemtos se puso a llorar

Zero se sintió mal era como ver de nuevo a Ichiru llorar así que la abrazo diciendo lo siento

Kary: hermano!

Zero: que?!... acaso te volviste loca yo no soy tu hermano y ya vámonos que hay muchos chismosos y mitoteros vecinos y la jala asta entrar en su habitación

Kary (jajaja que chistosito actuó como mi hermano Zeto y si me fijo mejor se le parece un poco asta huele igual ahorita que lo pienso).

Zero: que haces en mi habitación grita de tal manera ya que se le olvido que la había jalado a su habitación y se encontraba en baños menores para no decir desnudo

Kary: en su mente pensaba (que buen cuerpo y eso que no es pura sangre imagínense si lo fuera juju) Kary en esos momentos pensó cosas feas que afectarían a Zero se despide y sale como si nada de la habitación no me afecta verte así Zero yo tenia un hermano lo dice con cara de chibi

Zero: que quieres que sea tu hermano o algo así

Kary: no es que…

Zero: mira niña estoy muy ocupado para jugar a la familia feliz contigo. Al rato voy a verte pequeña.

Kary: te estaré esperando Zero y por cierto mi habitación esta al lado de la tuya (lo dice saliendo de la habitación de Zero) a por cierto mañana tendrás que traer un escrito de no salirme sin permiso de mi clase dijo tu maestro esa fue la única tarea que te encargaron todos se ve que se deben ponerse de acuerdo en los programas cuando a tareas se presentan.

Zero: (hora si lo mato a ese maldito de Cross ) ah si no la voy a ser avísale que tampoco mañana me presento ni el dia después de ese ni los siguientes días o meses y ni de hablar del año…

Kary : te van a reprobar si haces eso

Zero : no me importa

Kary a mi si ningún hermano mío va hacer un tarado de bajas calificaciones Zeto

Zero : si lo que digas ya lárgate al rato voy a ser la dichosa tarea si es que tengo tiempo

Kary: si no vas te vendré a buscar con una mirada matadora

Zero: tu y cuantos más

Kary : los soldados de mi padre

Zero: niña mimada de papi eso es lo que eres no puedes a ser las cosas por ti misma odio ese tipo de personas

Kary yo te quiero pero si te molesto me retiro príncipe

Zero :principe mis calsones

Kary si no traes

Zero :cállate y vete (imagínate que pensaron los vampiros al verlo así con la princesa)

En eso en las habitaciones vampiras se escucho un rumor de que yuky y kaname vendrían a festejar con ellos su matrimonio y algo mas loco de todo esto que Zero andaba de novio con la princesa que hasta ya lo habían hecho para proclamar su unión al oir este rumor zero casi se infarta de las tonterías que inventaron mientras que kary le parecio buena idea ser su novia y hacerlo pura sangre.

KARY;este fue el fin por ahora, me voy a casar con Zero urra que felicidad

MATY ARITHA: no te lo permitiré Zero es mio y solo mio

ZERO : ya chicas tranquilas y por que están peliando y donde se metio la otra loca

Bluekeila :estoy aquí escuchándote tarado y no estoy loca solo estoy actualizando tu próxima tortura digo historia, próximamente habra nuevas actualizaciones de las historias por que Maty anda ocupadilla

Maty aritha yo estoy aquí y no me robes mis fics solo te los presto hermanita para que veas que no soy mala.

Fin por ahora o eso creo sigan poniendo comentarios un saludo a vampire por su comentarios necesitamos mas para seguir.


	6. LA APARICION DEL PADRE DE ZERO PARTE 6

Previamente en El padre de ZERO

Zero :principe mis calsones

Kary si no traes

Zero: cállate y vete (imagínate que pensaron los vampiros al verlo salir así con la princesa)

En eso en las habitaciones vampiras se escucho un rumor de que yuky y kaname vendrían a festejar con ellos su matrimonio y algo mas loco de todo esto que Zero andaba de novio con la princesa que hasta ya lo habían hecho para proclamar su unión al oír este rumor Zero casi se infarta de las tonterías que inventaron mientras que kary le pareció buena idea ser su novia y hacerlo pura sangre.

Zero: por fin se fue la pervertida princesita

En eso y sin mas interrupciones y por fin ya tubo oportunidad a penas iba a agarrar el libro cuando yuky entra emocionada abrazando ya que esta se entero que este se había cambiado a la clase nocturna aceptando según ella su vampiro. Zero estaba perplejo ya que le había entrado sin avisar ye estaba desnudo.

A Yuki le habían avisado que Zero estaba en la clase nocturna y esta pensó que voluntariamente había aceptado. Kary que estaba al lado de la habitación de Zero escucho el escandalo y una voz de chica kary salió corriendo a la habitación de Zero y este sabiendo que no lo dejarían en paz decidió bañarse mas de rato en su cuarto de las habitaciones sol ya que los vampiros eran unos degenerados y se acababa de dar cuenta de que las vampiresas eran peores. Pero cuando ya se había cambiado entro kary y yuky y las dos se miraron con odio ranchero.

Kary quien es ella hermano te esta molestando

Yuki queee! Hermano

Zero si ella es como mi hermana ahora las dos salgan que quiero descansar nos vemos después

Ya por fin solo en la habitación se acordó que le encargaron esa ridícula tarea pero lo haría al rato con Kary, ahora le intrigaba, por que los demás por alguna extraña razón se interponían para evitar que leyera esa polvorienta cosa aromática pero ya estaba solo por fin y lito para leerlo.

Al volverlo hojear se consentro en no dormirse trancar la habitación para que ninguna sanguijuela lo molestara pero en ese instante kaname entro por lo del rumor y se dio cuenta que se estaban interponiendo

Kaname : como es posible que un nivel e ande con una princesa pura sangre

Zero : ahora tu solo me falta que.:::::.

No lo dejaron terminar ya que entraron unas personas a su habitación.

Zero que pasa aquí nadie me va dejar tranquilo leer esta cosa pensaba Zero, solo falta que mi padre se levante de la tumba y me abrace

En ese instante también entro Ero y Cross y todas las personas desagradables que el conocía.

Ero: por que dejastes a mi princesa sola llegaron a mis oídos que andas con ella es cierto eso joven

Cross : como te atreves por que faltaste el primer dia de clases}

Zero: DEJENME SOLO QUIERO DESCANSAR MAÑANA IRE A CLASES ,Y SI ANDO CON LA PRINCESA AL RATO IRE A SU HABITACION A ASER LA TAREA!

Todos : pero no nos grites entendemos dijeron todos a unisono.

Zero: ahora por fin y sin mas interrupciones se sento comenzó a leer atentamente cada renglón de ese libro y comenzaba con algo asi:

Querido diario….

QUE DIRA ESTO ESPERENLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

Maty aritha no lo cotes asi la historia

Bluekeila :es que quiero aportaciones del publico

Maty aritha : lo haces para dejar en incognita verdad

Bluekeila : algo asi

Ero: espero que ese joven no lastime a mi princesa

Autoras: no lo hara no se lo permitiremos

Ero :que vampiresas tambien educadas

Ero en es momento se retira

Maty aritha: le decimos que somos cazadoras

Bluekeila : para que ….. por cierto que nos dijo

Maty aritha : te lo dejo de tarea asta la próxima amigos.

CAPITULO 9

Los personajes de Vampire King no son de nosotros solo la trama

PREVIAMENTE :

Zero: ahora por fin y sin mas interrupciones se sento comenzó a leer atentamente cada renglón de ese libro y comenzaba con algo asi:

Querido diario….

Al comenzar a leer el aroma hizo que la habitación oliera esa aroma y pensó zero que el propietario de ese diario estaba loca para usar esa fragancia pero eso no lo saco de su lectura a la cual volvió a la lectura. Y volvió a ver las letras que decía:

Querido diario yo una cazadora fui absorbida por un vampiro estoy atraída por el, tal ves estoy loca y es un amor prohibido pero

Zero noto que era una cazadora enamorada y decidió saltarse algunas paginas ya que era muy especifica con el físico y con la relación que tenia con el vampiro lo que mas le impresiono a Zero es que el vampiro que estaba enamorada esa cazadora era Ero.

Zero : que chingaderas tanta emoción pa nada ,Ero hermoso, sexy cuerpo altura promedio de peli plateado como si no conociera al tipo.

En ese momento Zero detecto que el aroma a parte de estar en su habitación estaba en sus manos y lo peor es que decidió bañarse con eso arruino todo ya que su cuerpo ahora también olía. Zero estaba enojado muy enojado.

Zero noto que su habitación ya no olía a violetas pero ahora era el olía a violetitas y eso lo hiso enfurecer y casi se le ocurre tirarlo pero no lo hiso por que quiso saber si termino con el o lo dejo por otro el querer saber lo atrajo otra vez a ese chingado libro como un imán y lo absorbí en la lectura

**Querido diario hoy fui al doctor y a que no saben que…**

Zero: en su mente eso le pasa por andarse juntando con sanguijuelas ahora la cazadora tiene anemia mejor sigo con la lectura ya que se hace tarde para ver a kary

**ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE DOS BEBES HIJOS DE MI ERO!**

Zero: esta loca… que los aborte! …. Que asco quienes serán esos mocosos antes de terminar mas asqueado con esto y con ese olor me voy a ver a la princesa o tendré problemas y mi habitación estará llena de personas desagradables de nuevo

Zero: ¡arch!... ¡no logro quitarme este chingado aroma de mi cuerpo esto es justo!...

Afuera de la habitación todos los vampiros que pasaban por ahí escuchaban a Zero de mal humor y sabían inteligentemente que no acercaran a el o terminarían pulverizados por su rabia lo que no sabían era por que estaba tan molesto y la curiosidad los dejaba absortos por saber que tenia o quien lo había hecho enfurecer aunque suponían que Cross tal ves tenia algo que ver en su enojo ya que también pensaban que estaba algo loco y chiflado ,por que el en compañía de Kaname ,Ero,Yagari y Cross hace tres horas habían salido de su habitación

Zero: bueno ya es tarde es mejor que vaya a ver a Kary si no quiero problemas con ella ya que esta loca.

Cuando por fin se quito el aroma fue a ver a Kary por con una fuerte colonia tubo que gastar su cara colonia italiana que se la había regalado yagari para poderse quitar ese olor a violetas. Al llegar a la habitación kary por la colonia que Zero se roció empezó a toser como loca un rato después de acostumbrarse al aroma de Zero el cual empezó como maquina loca a escribir sin decir nada y terminar toda su tarea ya que Zero sabia que ese aroma a violetitas tal ves volvería y se dio prisa en terminar para que nadie sospechara.

Al día siguiente Zero se fue muy temprano a la escuela jaloneando a kary y dejándola en su salón luego llego al suyo dejo su tarea con una nota no me siento a gusto aquí así que solo vendré el día de los exámenes aquí esta la tarea nos vemos en la evaluación maestro. Atte.: Zero de antemano pido disculpas a usted por las molestias de admitirme en su clase háganselo saber a Cross. El maestro llego y al ver esa nota pego el grito en el cielo y muy enojado pero al ver que sus compañeros aventaron el asiento vacío de Zero comprendió por que no venia y prefería ser mal visto por los maestros a que ser humillado por sus compañeros el maestro al notar esto los regaño y empezó a contar lo que vivió Zero y que debían de ser amables con el algunos al escuchar la historia se sintieron mal por como lo trataron y fueron a ver como seguía Zero que estaba cerca de ahí al ver que el maestro se sintió con derecho a contar su vida privada se fue enfurecido a las habitaciones diurnas para que los vampiros no lo molestaran y menos esa kary que ya estaba arto de ella y sin saber que hacer decidió irse de nuevo sin decir adiós alejándose por un tiempo de los problemáticos vampiros y de Cross para ser mas exactos que solo le causaba dolor de cabeza y sin saber por que tenia en sus manos el dichoso diario con ese dichoso aroma que el diario estaba poseído ya que recordaba haberlo dejado en el buro cerca de su cama que libro tan viejo y maldito. Y sin mas que ese diario en su mano decidió saber un poco mas de la traidora cazadora

Zero: donde me quede de este maldito diario de esa traidora si la veo la mato como se atravio a revolcarse como perra con esa sanguijuela a si pagina 16

**Querido diario hoy fui al doctor y a que no saben que…ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE DOS BEBES HIJOS DE MI ERO! Viva estoy tan feliz a ver que nombres les pondré**

Zero: que idiota es me recuerda un poco a Yuki y su dichoso diario hay kaname esto son igualitas a lo mejor son parientes ha si en donde me quede.

**Me dicen mis amigas que estoy loca que me atrevia eso pero a la hora de ponerles el nombre se pusieron muy felices ellas les gusto el nombre de Ichiru**

Zero :que! Perras malditas no te enojes Zero sigamos con la lectura

**Algunas de mis amigas vampiras mencionan que con la tradición debo de ponerle el nombre de su padre a mi bebe si que pensé que el primero en nacer se llamara :**

**Ero no me gusta mucho mi bebe tendrá el nombre de:**

**Zero por Ero claro esta y así sabrán que es su hijo.**

Zero: queeeee!...

Zero quedo tan impresionado de saber esto y salio corriendo en busca de respuestas regresando a su tortura perdón a la academia Cross.

Que pasara en dicha academia y que hará Zero al saber en la situación actual en la que se encuentra espérenlo en el próximo episodio

Zero: esas malditas autoras donde están!... donde están como se atreven !... que ahora soy medio vampiro pero ya verán cuando las encuentre les meteré un disparo con mi body rouse

Blue Keila: se ve enojadito bububu

Maty aritha: si pero se lo merece por llamarnos locas, malditas y aniñadas…ojajaj

Blue Keila: pero solo a ti te llamo aniñada a mi me dijo madura

Maty aritha cállate sigamos escribiendo ocultas en este arbusto lo bueno es que tengo buena recepción de mi banda y buenas ideas para mi Zero antes de que nos maten y si nos mata antes le pedimos a los autores de los fics que sigan torturando a Zero y que morimos por una buena historia

Bluekeila : me estas asustando yo no quiero morir tan joven y sin haber amado

Maty aritha: no seas melodramática nadie va a morir solo esta enojado luego se le pasara pero por ahora adiosin

Fin por ahora si es que sobrevivimos

Previamente

Zero: queeeee!...

Zero quedo tan impresionado de saber esto y salió corriendo en busca de respuestas regresando a su tortura perdón a la academia Cross.

Que pasara en dicha academia y que hará Zero al saber en la situación actual en la que se encuentra y con esas horrendas palabras que resuenan en su mente

**Querido diario hoy fui al doctor y a que no saben que…ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE DOS BEBES HIJOS DE MI ERO! Viva estoy tan feliz a ver que nombres les pondré**

**Me dicen mis amigas que estoy loca que me atrevía de ya saben que, pero a la hora de ponerles el nombre se pusieron muy felices ellas les gusto el nombre de Ichiru por parte de las cazadoras aclaro .Algunas de mis amigas vampiras mencionan que con la tradición debo de ponerle el nombre de su padre a mi bebe si que pensé que el primero en nacer se llamara: Ero no me gusta mucho mi bebe tendrá el nombre de:**

**Zero por Ero claro esta y así sabrán que es su hijo jajajaaa estoy muy feliz.**

Zero pensaba que sabia la verdad que solo lo de cuidar a la princesa era para unirlo a su padre o a su pasado pero ahora estaba confundido y enojado con todos especialmente con Cross por esconderle la verdad.

Zero estaba a punto de llegar a la academia Cross cuando de pronto karmin su madre se tropezó con el

Zero: estúpida fíjate por donde caminas

Dejándola ahí tirada ya que tenia prisa

Karmin: (pensó: hay ese joven bebe se parece mucho a Ero jajaja)

Zero: miro hacia atrás y la vio como loca riéndose pensando que aquella mujer se parecía a yuky kuran

Al llegar a la academia entro a la dirección sin previo aviso agarro del cuello a Cross que si no hubiera sido por yagari hubiera muerto

Yagari: cálmate mocoso que te pasa

Zero en esos momentos se tiro al piso al llorar amargamente su verdad gritando tu lo sabias

Yagari: cálmate chiquito (tenia años que no le decía así)

Zero no dijo nada solo le entrego el diario en la pagina 16 a Yagari entendiendo por que Cross tenia que morir

Yagari que significa esto Cross tu lo sabias por que nos hiciste esto a los cazadores sabes bien lo que hubiera| pasado si fuera descubierto y luego tu estúpida idea de hacerlo pasar como un nivel e ,me siento defraudado yo se que Zero no tiene la culpa mira como esta idiota

Cross: pee…ro….. de que hablas no los entiendo

Yagari le dio el diario en la pagina en la que Zero se lo dio y se dio cuenta de la verdad diciendo

Cross: aunque no lo creas yo no lo sabia Zero … y si ya no quieres seguir siendo el guardaespaldas de kary lo entenderé ya que yagari puede tomar tu lugar

Yagari: que?! Estas loco como se te ocurre

Cross: que quieres hacer Zero dime

Zero apenas iba a responder pero llego karmin exigiendo ver a sus dulce princesa kary

Zero: esta loca de nuevo

Karmin: que hacen con mi diario

Zero: no ves leyéndolo

Karmin :devuélvanmelo ai tengo cosas muy intimas y no tienen derecho a leerlo

Zero: no digan nada les dijo a Cross y a Yagari,

creo que se equivoca esa es mi libreta de tareas

Karmin : perdón es que pensé y se ve tan igual no ese es

Zero la acompaño a ver a kary yo soy su cuidador

Karmin está bien que lindo eres

Zero vuélveme a decir lindo y te parto la cara

Karmin: te pareces a mi amado que lindo con tu porte y formalidad has de traer a todas las vampiresas muertas por ti

Zero: claro y si no yo las mato con mi arma anti vampiros

Karmin: ha ya entiendo eres un cazador

Zero pues claro que pensabas

Adiós nos vemos en el próximo capitulo abra muchos descubrimientos y secretos muy bien guardados que serán revelados

LA VERDAD SIEMPRE SALE A LA LUZ….Y AL MISMO TIEMPO LIBERA.

ZERO: donde están cuando las encuentre las are pedazos como mi madre, donde habrán subido ese capitulo cuando la encuentra

MATY ARITHA: ese Zero no sabe donde estamos y a quien contrate para protegernos

Kaname kun me vas a cuidar

Kaname: claro Yuki yo siempre estaré contigo

Maty aritha creo que me confundió donde estará Keilita

Bluekeila :no le digan a Maty escribí un episodio sin su consentimiento shhhh.

FIN O ESO CREO


	7. LA APARICION DEL PADRE DE ZERO PARTE 7

Capitulo: 11

En el anterior capitulo:

Nuestro amigo se da cuenta de su realidad y a su vez la quiere ocultar pidiéndoles a sus amigos que guarden su secreto pero alguien mas se enterara

Karmin: te pareces a mi amado que lindo con tu porte y formalidad has de traer a todas las vampiresas muertas por ti

Zero: claro y si no yo las mato con mi arma anti vampiros

Karmin: ha ya entiendo eres un cazador

Zero pues claro que pensabas

Karmin: con tanta revoltura de sangre ya hasta los cazadores están adoptando las apariencias vampiras de algunos de sus caracteres de sus familiares vampiros

Zero : a que te refieres con eso

Karmin: que te pareces mucho a Ero

Para desgracia y de quien sabe donde apareció Ero

Ero: decían algo de mi querida

Zero sin esperar la reacción salió corriendo y claro kaname por accidente como corrió se tropezó con Kaname y este persivio el aroma a violetas que era común en las personas cercanas a la familia real y se lo atribuyo a que Zero estaba cerca de Kary y la reina karmin .

Tan nervioso se encontraba Zero que pidió disculpas y se fue corriendo a la dirección ya que por esos malditos nervios había olvidado el diario y no quería que nadie mas supiera después de leerlo pensaba el lo quemaría o rompería ya que ese apestoso aroma a violetas no se le caía de su cuerpo estaba amentando mas.

Zero: Yagari Cross se me olvido el diario

Yagari: mocoso por que tan agitado parece como si hubieras ido a una misión

Zero: sierra la boca no sabes en los problemas que estoy metido y denme eso

Cross: no deberías de molestarte asi

Zero : molestarme no Cross estoy cansado de este diario y de mi vida es mejor que la termine ahora mismo

Yagari :no seas estúpido mocoso esa no es la solución primero lee ese diario y después vez lo que haces a la asociación no le informare nada

Zero: sabes que hare con este maldito diario

Zero vino y arranco la pagina 16 asiéndola bolita y arrojándola por la ventana como si así se pudiera solucionar su problema pero Zero no se dio cuenta que una chica de 15 años con cabello peli plateado, hermosa figura femenina de ojos amatistas que por su uniforme se detectaba que era de clase nocturna que resulto ser Kary

Kary: no puede ser Zero mi hermano! Madre una cazadora!?... Padre un traidor a su especie como y si esta hoja es de nuestro mundo por que hule y esta producida con hojas y materiales de nuestro reino. Alguien que me de una explicación no entiendo nada. Parece ser que todos me ignoran buscare respuestas con Zero

En eso y de la nada después de salir de la dirección a unos pasos kary se le abalanzo a abrazarlo a decirle

Kary: me vas a decir lo que quiero saber y solo tu lo sabes

Zero: que cosa mocosa

Kary: de que tú eres mi herm…. (Interrumpió)

Zero: tu como lo sabes

Kary: (con cara chibi) kary lo sabe (lo hace encimándosele)

Zero. Esta bien si lo soy pero no se muchos detalles así que quiero que averigües por mi

Kary: si kary es una detective y va investigar…

Zero: si averigua pero todo esto sin decirle nada a nadie quiero saber los motivos de que me abandonaron

Kary: (enojada) mamá y papá no harían eso a menos que tuvieran un gran motivo por que hacerlo

Zero: si como no (irónico)… bueno no importa solo ve a investigar sus motivos y toda la información me la traes

Kary: si hermanito

Zero: cállate todo esto es un secreto

Kary: kary promete estar calladita y le da un beso en el cachete despidiéndose.

Maty aritha: pobrecita los hicimos sufrir mucho a kary y a mi Zero poniéndolo tan nervioso

Bluekeila: se lo tiene merecido por presumido y por tratarnos mal… ¡ojajaj!…pero como pudiste…nooo ahí viene zero enojado…..sos auxilio….

Zero: ahí están ya las encontré

Maty aritha: KANAME!Defiéndenos amor

Zero: ahora kaname tu amor no que yo

Maty aritha: el no me quiere matar como tu si sobrevivo nos vemos en el siguiente episodio

Zero dejen de escribir esta idiotez nadie lo leee.

Maty aritha: no es idiotez bubbububu que malo eres las estamos corrigiendo y pronto nuestros demás fics serán cada vez mejor o nos pasaremos a los fics de dragon ball z

Fin o eso creo


	8. LA APARICION DEL PADRE DE ZERO PARTE 8

CAPITULO 12

Previamente : en: " LA APARICION DEL PADRE DE ZERO"

Muchos secretos han sido revelados pero algunos no lo saben que ocacionara este secreto

Zero: cállate todo esto es un secreto

Kary: kary promete estar calladita y le da un beso en el cachete despidiéndose.

Todos los de ahí presentes al ver tal acto empezaron a pensar hasta de mas como que eran amantes o prometidos Ero volvió ya que se escuchaba que el cuidador de su hija andaban en una relación muy cordial y hasta se besaban enfrente de todos para confirmar su eterno amor.

Akatsuki: Zero deberías de ser mas respetuoso y hablar con Ero con la verdad

Zero: cual verdad que sabes tu hay algún secreto por ahí (muy nervioso) quise decir ya mejor no digo nada

Akatsuki: hay Zero ya deberías haber tenido un hijo por lo menos no crees

Zero: de que estas hablando yo se lo de Yuki pero no estoy tan desesperado o tu si

Akatsuki: si te casas con la princesa seras el principe lo sabias

Zero: lo soy digo no nunca de que rayos estas hablando

Akatsuki: de tu eterno amor con nuestra princesa no te dejare que la hagas sufrir

Zero: cual feliz ayer la de lo mas alegre y feliz abrazándome y besándome

Akatsuki se imagino una esena muy porno donde Zero y la princesa se demostraban mucho amor hasta el beso francés se imaginaba y asia una cara de pervertido preguntandoce el como estaría la princesa desnuda o con poca ropa

Zero: que estas pensando quita esa cara de pendejo

En esos instantes llego la princesa Kary

Kary: her… Zero jajajajaJj no sabias que estabas acompañado con tu amigo del asunto de anoche te comento en mi habitación nos vemos al rato

Akatsuki: (pensó que le iba a decir hermoso pero por que estaba el se puso nerviosa) también pensó que si había pasado algo anoche entre esos dos y que se lo tenia que informar a Kaname que su princesa estaba loca por Zero y que hasta sexo habían hecho y así lo hiso y cuando este se entero llamo a Ero diciéndole lo siguiente.

En otro lugar Ero se enteraban por una llamada que recibió de Kaname de la mala influencia de su cuidador y que se sentía mal por que no pudo evitar que su prima tuviera sexo con Zero

Ero : enojado le comento que iria para alla

Sin saber los dos amantes o mejor dicho hermanos se encontraban charlando en la habitación de Kary

Kary: Zero de lo que te iba decir alla cuando estabas con tu amigo era que

Zero : el no es mi amigo esta loco piensa que tu y yo tenemos una relación amorosa y quien sabe mas tonterías.

Zero : que descubristes

Kary : que por parte de mi mamá si eras querido

Zero: hay que brillante pues como supiste esto

Kary : encontré este libro con la letra de mi mami que explica todo

Zero: yo me referia a otra cosas

Kary : pues asi lo hise estuve todo el dia leyendo sabes lo aburrida que era mamá

Hay que lindo cuerpo tienes ,ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI Y ME ENCANTO LO QUE HISIMOS A NOCHE ERO

Zero: CALLATE! NO VAYA A SER QUE ESCUCHEN LAS PAREDES

Kary no seas exagerado como crees

Los alumnos de la clase nocturna al oír esto a kary decir lo anterior dicho pensaron que en vez de ERO había dicho ZERO gran diferencia no.

Ero llego en medio del escandalo y abrió la puerta enojado cuando Zero se disponía a bañarse ya que Kary se le callo Resistol 5000 arriba de el ya que ella no he mencionado esta haciendo una tarea de artística pero por ser muy torpe

Ero: KARY!

Kary: hola papi que pasa que haces aquí sabias que a Zero también lo embarre como a ti con el Resistol del que pega fuerte ayúdale a quitárselo

Zero: ni modo del que pega despacio y débilmente, eres una torpe! Me voy Cross!...

Zero se equivoco ya que kary lo hiso enojar y como era costumbre se enojaba con Cross y sale de la habitación desnudo asta que se dio cuenta y volvió a entrar (rayos olvide que estaba desnudo lo bueno que nadie me vio)

Ero: vente vamos al baño ZERO, KARY HABLAMOS DESPUES!ALGO QUE ME DIJO Kaname

Kary: si papi

Zero: si señor

En ese instante Zero y Ero se dirigen al baño lo antes posible para bañarlo y evitar que el Resistol lo dañe.

Pero antes de ponerse a bañarlo noto el diario de su esposa y Zero también lo noto el cual manoteo pero ya era tarde y sin poder hacer nada descubrió la verdad ya que este se puso a recordar a sus dos gemelos y se acordó que su bebe llevaba el mismo nombre que el que estaba a punto de bañar y decidió preguntarle su apellido

Zero empezó a pensar que sospechar pero lo desecho de su mente ya que no habría forma en que el se haya dado cuenta Ero después de salir de esa habitación busco en la dirección los papeles escolares de Zero y se dio cuenta de su apellido era kiryu

Bluekeila : creo que ya se esta ddando cuenta

Maty aritha: tu crees pero vamos muy rápido no crees

Bluekeila: de alguna manera tenia que saber

Maty aritha: nos vemos luego en el siguiente episodio de esta aventura

Fin o eso creo


	9. LA APARICION DEL PADRE DE ZERO PARTE 9

Capitulo 13

Bluekeila: el capitulo de mala suerte que miedo

Maty aritha: al menos para zero

Blue Keila que mala eres

En el capitulo anterior:

Pero antes de ponerse a bañarlo noto el diario de su esposa y Zero también lo noto el cual manoteo pero ya era tarde y sin poder hacer nada descubrió la verdad ya que este se puso a recordar a sus dos gemelos y se acordó que su bebe llevaba el mismo nombre que el que estaba a punto de bañar y decidió preguntarle su apellido pero este no se lo dijo

Zero empezó a pensar que sospechar pero lo desecho de su mente ya que no habría forma en que el se haya dado cuenta Ero después de salir de esa habitación busco en la dirección los papeles escolares de Zero y se dio cuenta de su apellido era kiryu

Se preguntaran que paso en el baño. Bueno en el baño lo primero que hiso fue quitarle el Resistol ya que había terminado prosiguió a bañarlo al principio el se negaba ya que Zero conocía la verdad que el era su padre pero no sabiendo que hacer quiso sacarlo del baño y al no poder se resigno

Ero: sabes que me dijo tus compañeros de clase nocturna (lo hiso para tranquilizarlo y olvidara un poco los problemas)

Zero: que ¿?

Ero: que tu andas de novio con mi pequeña princesa

Zero: ¡están locos yo lo que tengo con ella es una Heerr… amistad no es cierto lo que dicen! Si es que viniste a reclamar es un mal entendido!... de verdad mejor me callo total no me vas a creer verdad…

Ero: no me molesta que lo seas eres menos violador , pervertido un buen vampiro(no seria tan mala la idea)

Zero: no es que tu no entiendes esos no son mis amigos… son unos …

Ero: lo se cálmate

Y mientras Zero trataba de explicar ero lo estaba bañando y Zero cada vez que trataba de explicar los rumores y se ponía nervioso y a kary casi le terminaba diciendo hermana y sin que se diera cuenta termino su tortura que diga el baño. Ero se le quedo viendo a Zero cada parte de su cuerpo viendo aparentemente que parecía su propio cuerpo mas joven en el y sin esperar a nada pidió a sus soldados una gran investigación acerca del pasado de el cuidador de kary sin que este se haya dado cuenta.

Todos los soldados de Ero fueron en busca de información pero al encontrarla fueron de inmediato a avisarle y este ero al saber que si era su hijo salto de gusto preparando una fiesta de presentación pero en ese momento al verse atrapado ya que los de la clase nocturna pensaban que kary y el andaban y lo estaban presionando para que se alejara de kary, Zero fastidiado de los malos entendidos prefirió dar un stop a todo y alejarse un tiempo de la academia Cross refugiándose donde el creía que estaba seguro sin saber que ero había ya descubierto que era su hijo, ero por otra parte ya quería integrar a zero a su familia y dar la gran noticia pero no podía sin su consentimiento y además estaba desaparecido ya que zero no dijo a donde iba

Donde habrá ido y para que, o mejor dicho en donde se escode nuestro amigo

Espérenlo en el siguiente parte cuando se me ocurra y por el momento…

Kary asi que zero es mi hermano y mi papa ero no lo sabia

Autoras: si

Kary: pero por que hasta este episodio

Bluekeila: por que sentí la mala vibra de Zero

Maty aritha: estas exagerando no creo que mi Zero este furioso con nosotras

Zero: como pero si lo estoy taradas como se les ocurrió!...

Bluekeila: en una tarde un dia como cualquier otro por si no lo sabias

Zero: no se quien de ustedes tres es la mas tontas pero de seguro ganarían el premio a la mas tontas

Autoras y kary: oye!...

Zero: bueno me voy antes de que ustedes tres me rosticen o me hagan cosas peores

Autoras: eso espéralo zerito…

Pensaron que aquí acabaría pero no Zero desapareció ya que quiso tomarse un tiempo para pensar sobre la gran mentira que era su vida y en que se había convertido y sin saber como resolver sus problemas se fue sin ningún rumbo y sin decir nada a nadie esperando que nadie lo supiera donde estaba ahora.

En otro lugar ero estaba muy feliz al descubrir que Zero era su hijo y quería verlo lo antes posible ya lo había visto pero no estaba seguro que fuera su hijo y ahora si por que hay pruebas que es el su amado hijo Zero .

Pero al llegar a la academia Cross le fue a contar a Cross este no sabia que decir ya que el rey ero había descubierto la verdad y como mentirle no hallaba las palabras y no sabia que hacer ya que ero quería verlo Cross mando por el pero nadie se había dado cuenta cuando se fue y no sabían donde estaba al saber esto el director y ero. Bueno el director no le importo que Zero no estuviera ya que siempre el se iba y venia cuando le daba su gana. Pero con ero no era igual y sin previo aviso mando a buscar en cada rincón de la academia y de los lugares cercanos a Zero ya que ahora era preciado para todos y quien sabe lo que le pasaría si algún vampiro o cazador lo tenga ya que el es preciado y sin el seria muy terrible que alguna persona mala supiera sobre Zero. Al pensar esto estaba realmente angustiado sin saber que hacer ya le habían quitado a ichiru el no permitiría que también a Zero.

Unos soldados que siempre andaban tras de ero lo vio y lo reconoció capturándolo y llevándolo al castillo donde estaría seguro después le aviso a ero y este se fue corriendo ahora a su castillo a ver a su lindo bebe

Cuando este soldado lo reconoció lo capturo

Zero: déjame ir que te pasa

Soldado Ren: no permitiré que lastime a su alteza

Zero: otro loco de que forma la lastimaría

Ren: por su comportamiento será castigado por su alteza

Zero en esos instantes trago saliva ya que no sabia lo que le esperaba y pensaba que no era justo que lo castigaran ya que el se fue por una razón importante no era su culpa que la princesita no sepa cuidarse a si misma Zero estaba impaciente por explicarle a ero que no era su culpa que tenia problemas personales y por eso se había ido pero este al llegar corrió a abrazarlo sin dejarlo hablar.

Ren por su parte dijo: su alteza debería castigarlo ya que se atrevió a dejar solo a la princesa y se fue sin avisar

Zero: me fui por que tengo asuntos pendientes y cállate sanguijuela

Ren: señor, MAGESTAD ERO….

Ero: ¡obedece Ren!...

Ren: si sus altezas disculpen mi descortesía…. Me retiro para que hablen tranquilamente

Ero: no quédate…

Ero: Zero quiero hablar contigo sobre un asunto

Zero: otra vez la clase nocturna empezó a decir tonterías ya le dije que no es cierto yo ando con kary

Ero: no es eso Zero quiero decirte que…..

Zero: lamento a ver dejado a Kary no fue mi intención

Ero: por esa cuestión no fuiste llamado

Zero: huuumm entonces por que me trajeron

Ero: por la simple y sencilla razón que…

Karmin entro sin previo aviso

Karmin: hola amor que hace el cuidador de kary aquí….

Ero: tengo que decirle a Zero que el no se va ir de aquí

Zero y Karmin: por qué?!...

Ero: por la mas sencilla razón que el es el príncipe y mi hijo así que el no sale de este lugar sin mi consentimiento

Zero: que?!... como lo sabes!...y yo no obedezco no tengo por que hacerte caso ya que soy mayor de edad!...

Ero: has caso !

Zero: yo no obedezco a nadie tendría que estar loco y obedecerte ,así que me voy antes que digas otra tontería

Ero: eso piensas Zero crees que te dejare irte pues no… Ren acompaña al príncipe Zero a su habitación

Ren: si señor… acompáñeme señorito y no haga enojar a su padre…

Ren lo dejo en una habitación sin ventanas y encerrado, pero Zero sabia que hacer en este cazo ya que había sido entrenado a escabullirse o a escapar según la situación que la medite y según a como hacerlo en el cazo que no hubiera ventanas tendría que escaparse de la forma tradicional ya que el no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba encerrado.

Karmin seguía hablando con ero

Karmin: como que mi bebe

Ero: si Zero el cuidador de la pequeña kary es nuestro primer bebe

Karmin: que

Y sin esperar salió corriendo acoger a su bebe en brazos como cualquier madre emocionada por ver su lindo bebe y zero al estar pensando como escapar y de repente que una vieja loca te abrace de repente

Zero :déjame que te pasa

Ahí zero se dio cuenta de que si lo quieren sus padres y ahora se le esta haciendo cada vez mas difícil escapar y sin esperar y sale corriendo a buscar respuestas de que por que lo abandonaron ya que su hermana es una tonta y nada mas le informo algo que ya sabia pero recuerda la lección numero 1 de los cazadores manten al amigo cerca pero al enemigo mas y la vida es como tu la manipules

Zero: (pensando asi ya paresco kaname y que estarán asiendo esos tarados ya sabran mi verdad yo espero que no en cierto aspecto si seria divertido que se enteraran ,que estoy diciendo ya paresco un tarado quisas son por lo abrazos que me esta dando) suéltame si

Karmin :si mi amor solo me emocione al volverte a ver y tu hermano donde esta

Zero : murió

Que pensara karmin o que hara espérenlo en el sig capitulo cuando se me ocurra….


End file.
